Where You Belong
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: Kendall has had a rough life, but when Dustin comes along and helps will he find love? Dustin FATHER FIGURE KOGAN!


AN: Hey everyone! this is just a long LONG oneshot that i wrote for some friends... idk what you'll think of it soooo just tell me what you think!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

oh and if kendall seems like a cry baby sorry... it just felt right!

* * *

><p>WHERE YOU BELONG!<p>

Dustin Belt drove down 47th street, patrolling as just as he did every Friday night since he joined the force 15 years ago. It was fairly early for a Friday night in LA, and he knew he had another forty-five minutes before the gangs hit the streets. He was about turn into McDonald's when he heard the call that would forever change his life.

"We have a 10-25 in progress, with a possible 187, 1236 45th Street," Dustin picked up his radio, and responded

"10-4, This is officer 3426, responding, over" Dustin turned down 46th street waiting for more information.

"Officer 3426, we have shots fired at 1236 45th street, repeat shots have been fired" Dustin nodded.

"10-4, requesting assistance over" Dustin turned onto Logstan, making his way to 47th.

"copy that 3426, assistance is on it's way, over" Dustin checked his gun.

"10-4, approaching scene, I'm going in,"

"10-4" slowly pulling up outside the house, he looked in his mirrors to see his buddy Jett pull up behind him. Getting out of the car, he met up with his former partner.

"You ready for this? Dispatch says that gunshots had been heard about 2 minutes ago, and I th.." Jett was cut off when another shot went off from the house.

Walking up to the front door he knocked. Hearing steps behind him he looked back to see Jett, gun drawn just in case. Knocking again he called out.

"LAPD!" Hearing a cry Dustin signaled Jett to go around back. Dustin waited a few seconds before he opened the door. Assessing the scene the brunette officer turned into the living room, to see a man holding a gun to a young teen's head, on the ground lay what he could only assume was the boy's mother and next to her a eight or nine-year-old girl. The boy looked terrible, with obvious broken bones, and various stages of bruises, Dustin could tell he had been beaten for a while.

"Sir, put the gun down." the man shook his head. "You're only hurting yourself, let the boy go." The man scowled at the term "boy", looking down at the teen he growled.

"This is no boy, this is a piece of shit! A worthless waste of space! I should kill him just like I did his moth.." Dustin watched as Jett put the gun to the man's head.

"Put the gun down, slowly" the man placed his hands in a sign of surrender, and slowly put the gun on the ground. "Keep your hands where I can see them!" Jett ordered, and put his gun away grabbing the man's hands and putting them behind his back. Jett began to read the father his rights as Dustin made his way over to the boy.

He knelt down next to the broken teen checking the mom's pulse, she was cold, the little girl's skull had a huge hole in the back, there was no doubt she was dead. Dustin n reached for his radio.

"Dispatch we have two DOA, and need a bus ASAP"

"Copy that 3426 bus is on it's way" Dustin let go of his radio and focused his attention on the trembling boy in front of him. Carefully putting his hand on the boy's shoulder the young teen jumped in surprise as he looked up from his mother. Dustin's heart broke as he saw the boy flinch away from him.

"you're going to be alright, my name is Dustin, I'm here to help ok? I'm not going to harm you. I need you to come with me can you do that?" The blonde slowly nodded and limped out from the living room. "What's your name?" the older man asked carefully helping the boy away from the house. The Blonde coughed a little having barely used his voice lately.

"K..Ken.. dall," the teen whispered, Dustin nodded, and watched as the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics ran out poking and prodding the terrified teen. Dustin had just turned when he heard his name.

"DUSTIN!" a weak voice called out, the man turned to see the blonde panicking with tears streaming down his face and in that instant Dustin's heart broke. Giving the little boy a nod he grabbed Kendall's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I'll be right back ok?" the boy nodded. Turning to the paramedics he pulled them away "I'll follow you guys to the hospital" The police officer walked over to his colleague who was conversing with another police officer.

"Jett, I'm going to go to the hospital with the boy until social services can get there ok?" Jett nodded and watched as the man followed the ambulance in his car, he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he saw the teen.

WYB WYB WYB

Dustin sat in the waiting room as he waited for the news about Kendall. Upon examination, the doctors found two of the teen's ribs had broken puncturing his left lung, which forced the doctors into emergency surgery. They had also found that the boy's left ankle was broken, as well as his right arm. Getting up the officer was just about to go for coffee when the doctor came out.

"Officer Belt?" Dustin nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "Hi I'm Dr. Stetson Kendall made it through surgery.. we found that his ribs were in a bad shape, and we've reset the arm and leg" The doctor looked at his clipboard and sighed.

"I..." Dustin stopped when he saw Jo Taylor come in. excusing himself from the doctor he walked over to her.

"Officer Belt, how are you this evening?" The blonde asked. Dustin sighed as he walked back to the doctor.

"Dr. Stetson this is Ms. Jo Taylor from CPS," Jo shook the doctors hand.

"Hello Ms. Taylor, now Kendall has suffered from some major injuries, and will need some special care when will his next of Kin arrive?" Jo looked down.

"Unfortunately Kendall doesn't have any other living relatives. As soon as he is fit to be released he will be placed into foster care." Dustin felt his stomach drop when he heard this.

The boy had no home, his mother and sister had just been shot, probably in front of him, his abusive father had been taken to prison, and he will probably live the rest of his life in foster care. Dustin was brought out of his thoughts when the Jo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dustin... Dustin..." the brunette looked at the shorter woman.

"Sorry... It's been a rough night, what's going on?" Jo shook her head and laughed at her friend.

"Kendall's awake and he's asking for you relentlessly, he won't stop until he sees you." Dustin nodded and followed the nurse.

Dustin gasped when he saw the boy, his heart broke. The boy was struggling to breath, tears slowly running down his face. When the thirteen-year-old saw Dustin he immediately perked up, and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Sitting up as best as he could the teenagers waited for Dustin to speak.

"Hey Kendall how are you?" Dustin asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm...I'm ok... What's going to happen to me now?" Dustin looked back to Jo, the woman had a small smile on her face trying her best to comfort him.

"Well, unfortunately when you are healthy enough you will be put in foster care." Kendall hung his head, mumbling something. "What was that?" The brunette asked. Kendall looked up and sighed.

"I asked why I couldn't just live with you?" Dustin looked back a Jo.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way.. I'm just a police officer... But I'm glad you are ok, I've got to go back to work now, but I'll check up on you later?" Kendall nodded, and Dustin said goodbye before following Jo out.

"You'll let me know how he's doing?" The officer asked. Jo nodded before pulling him into a hug.

"you stay safe out on those streets I can't have my best friend getting shot" Dustin nodded.

"I always am. Jo"

WYB WYB WYB

It had been two months since the night Dustin met Kendall, and not a day went by that he hadn't thought about the boy. It was Dustin's night off, and he was sitting in Reid's Grill, when his cellphone rang. Seeing that it was Jo he quickly pressed accept and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Jo are you ok?"

"Hi, Dustin, yeah I'm fine, are you super busy right now?" Dustin wiped his face with his hand before sighing.

"Jo, we've gone over this before, as pretty as you are, I don't think of you in that way, I'm a bachelor for life..." Dustin stopped when Jo laughed. "Why is this funny?" He could hear Jo shift the phone to her other ear.

"It's about Kendall," Dustin felt his stomach drop to his feet as he remembered the teen. "Kendall has been in foster care for two months, and in those two months he has gone through twelve different foster homes. I don't know what to do with him! He won't talk to anyone, and if he does he only screams. The last foster parents finally got a little something out of him.. He's scared... He only trusts one person." Dustin ran his hands through his hair, knowing who she was going to say.

"How long does it take to become Kendall's Legal Guardian?" Jo laughed.

"You know me too well Dustin. I have the application, with you being a police officer, and the fact that he wants to stay with you it shouldn't be that long of a process." Dustin nodded and took the last swig of his beer.

"Well before we do anything I want to talk to Kendall, I need to be sure this is what he wants" Dustin grabbed his coat and walked out onto the sidewalk.

"I can arrange that, are you free tomorrow?" The brunette rolled his eyes at the blonde on the other line.

"Jo, you know me better than anyone, I've worked third shift for twelve years now, you know i'm free from one to six." Jo was silent on the end of the line when she remembered Dustin's hours.

"Dustin, if you truly want Kendall, you're going to have to change your hours, work while he's in school, otherwise a judge will never let you have him." Dustin sighed, it had just so happened that he had been asked if he wanted to be promoted to detective, homicide unit. It meant a pay-raise, better hours, and safer working conditions, but he had asked the boss if he could think about it. Being a beat cop was what he had always wanted to be, he never wanted to be anything else. grabbing his keys out of his coat pocket he carefully unlocked the door to his car and got in.

"I've got that covered, Hank told me I am being offered a job as a detective, I'd have to take the entry exam, but with my experience he said I'm a shoe-in." Jo cheered on the other side of the phone.

"That's great! Listen I need to go to bed, but meet me at my house around two ok?" Dustin started his car and pulled into traffic.

"I'll see you tomorrow at two then!" Jo hung up and Dustin drove in silence through the LA traffic.

WYB WYB WYB

Dustin pulled up to Jo's house at exactly 2pm, slipping out of the car the brunette slowly made his up the stairs and knocked on the door, pulling Jo into a hug the two made their way to Jo's car, piling in and making their way to the foster home.

WYB WYB WYB

Kendall sat on his bed in the Smith household, he had been here a lousy two weeks. And while it had been the longest he had stayed in a place, he knew it wasn't where he belonged. Yes the other four foster kids in the house had parent problems, but none of them seemed to care about it. The only conclusion Kendall could come up with was the fact that they were used to it. Kendall was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"It's open," The blonde whispered, knowing that they would hear it. Mrs. Smith had taken the three younger boys out to the park, but Kendall couldn't go because Ms. Taylor had a surprise for him. Turning to face the door Kendall's heart stopped when he saw Dustin. Tears welled up in the thirteen-year-olds eyes as he ran towards Dustin. Dustin pulled the boy into a hug, surprised at the teens reaction.

Did he really mean that much to a boy? Letting the boy go he sat on the teens perfectly made bed.

"Kendall, are you alright?" The teen shook his head, more confused now then ever.

"Why are you here?" he asked, he prayed that Dustin was here to tell him that it was a big joke, that his mother, and little sister were safe, and that he could go home. Dustin sighed as he saw the hope in the teens eyes.

"I was wondering, if you would want me to be your legal guardian, I understand that I could never take the place of your family, but I hope that with me you'd feel safe, and.." Dustin was crushed by the blonde throwing his arms around him.

"YES!" the boy dramatically yelled, causing the police officer to chuckle. Looking at Jo, the brunette nodded, he would do everything in his power to get the boy.

WYB WYB WYB

Dustin watched as the blonde walked into their new apartment for the first time. The trial had been short, Jo had put a good word in with the judge and Kendall had desperately wanted out of foster care, all of the paper work had only taken a month. It was early December and it had gotten fairly cool for california. Placing his keys on the table he watched as the teen carefully made his way around the apartment, careful not to touch anything. Dustin sighed and walked over to the living room picking up the remote, he turned it on to hockey, the Minnesota Wild were playing the Blackhawks, and the wild were down by one. Seeing the game Kendall immediately took interest noticing this Dustin got an idea.

"You like Hockey Kendall?" The teen nodded, even though he was much more open with Dustin, the older man still had trouble getting the blonde to open up.

"Yeah... I used to play before..." Dustin looked at the boy surprised. "It was the only thing I was allowed to do." Dustin nodded.

"Well, If you want I can sign you up at the local rink after the holidays, would you like that?" Kendall's eyes lit up.

"I.. I would love it!" Dustin nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"It's settled then... Ok we need to decorate, after we get you all settled in and eat dinner, we should go get a tree." The blonde looked at Dustin questioningly.

"A..Tree what for?" Opening the refrigerator the newly minted detective got out the ham and mayonnaise.

"For Christmas silly, It's the 5th! My family usually has the christmas tree up by now." Taking out the bread Dustin continued to make the sandwich. "Kendall do you like Ma..." Dustin turned to see tears welling up in the 13-year-old's eyes. Putting down the knife the brunette made his way over to Kendall. "What's wrong?" The blonde wiped his eyes quickly before backing away from the detective.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't cry." Dustin shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, just tell me why you were crying please?" Kendall kept the couch between them as he began to speak.

"I've... I've never had a Christmas before... Ne..Never once had a christmas tree." Dustin felt his heart break as he realized just how much the boy had been through. Choking back tears the brunette pulled the teen into a hug.

"Well we are just going to have to change that! Now do you like Mayonnaise?"

WYB WYB WYB

Dustin knocked on Kendall's bedroom door, it was Christmas morning and today was the day that Dustin was going to introduce him to the rest of the family. Opening the door the brunette saw the boy sleeping like an angel. Shaking him gently Kendall jumped out of his sleep.

"Wha..What's wrong?" Dustin chuckled.

"It's Christmas! Get up you've got presents!" Kendall looked at Dustin in confusion.

"Presents? But I.. I never get presents" Dustin smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Well then obviously there is another Kendall Knight in the house because that's who the presents are addressed to." Dustin watched as Kendall shot out of bed and dashed out to the living room. Following the excited blonde he watched as Kendall picked up the presents and held them in his lap. Seeing a couple from Jo, and a couple from Dustin the blonde looked again at the detective.

"But I didn't get you anything?" Dustin waved him off, crossing his hands as he leaned against the wall.

"I don't want anything from you Kendall... Having you here and out of foster care." seeing that the boy wasn't opening his presents added. "Aren't you going to open them?" Kendall took a deep breath and carefully opened one end, careful not to rip the wrapping paper.

"Kendall... It's ok tear it open" The blonde shook his head.

"This is my first real Christmas, and I'm going to treasure every second of it... because this has to be a dream."

WYB WYB WYB

Kendall fidgeted nervously as he laced his skates up. Dustin had kept his promise and signed the thirteen year old up for Hockey at the local rink. Kendall saw a shadow fall over him looking up be saw the most energetic boy in the entire world.

"Hi! My name is Carlos and I'm on your team! are you any good? Because our team is the best! See the tall brunette over there? That's James Diamond, you know the son of the CEO of Diamond Cosmetics? Yeah well he's really rich.. and see the brunette next to him? that Logan, he's super smart, he's going to be a doctor..you're really quiet. Do you wanna be our friend?" Kendall stood up with his skates on. Looking at the hispanic looking boy.

"Yeah I'd like that, I'm Kendall" Carlos grabbed the boy's hand and drug him onto the ice.

"Logan, James! This is Kendall!" Logan looked at the blonde in shock. He was the most gorgeous thing on the planet. Shaking his head the brunette held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Logan!" Kendall took the hand and electricity shot up both boys hands. It was going to be the beginning of an amazing friendship.

WYB WYB WYB

Three years passed and Dustin watched as Kendall slowly came out of his shell, the 16-year-old spent his time with his three best friends, playing hockey, and going to school. Last year Kendall had come out to Dustin and his friends, hoping that they wouldn't think any different of him. Logan shocked everyone when he too came out, and Dustin knew it was only a matter of time before the two got together. Logan was over for his weekly dinner when Kendall broke the news. Dustin had run to the store to pick up some milk when Kendall decided to ask Logan out.

"Logan, I have something to tell you. since the first time I met you I've thought you were the most beautiful man in the universe, and I know this is awkward because we are friends, but... I.. I like you and I wondered if you would like to go on a date ..with.. me?" Logan dropped his fork in shock as he looked at the blonde. He had been waiting ten months for Kendall to ask him.

"It's about time! Yes I would love to go out with you!"

WYB WYB WYB

17-year-old Kendall Knight walked onto stage at his High School's performance of High School Musical. It was his senior year when he found out that he had to take one more arts to graduate, and since he was already in choir, the guidance counselor suggested he try drama. Putting the microphone up to his lips, he waited for the music to start, and he began to sing.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast_

Kendall skillfully ignored Camille as she walked on stage,

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_

_I met a girl crazy for me _

_Met a boy cute as can be _

_Summer days driftin' away to uh-oh those summer nights_

Kendall grabbed his boyfriend's hand as he pulled him into a kiss. Grease had been a success, and he loved being on stage, the hockey playing singer, no one would have guessed. Looking around Kendall saw Dustin and smiled, walking up to him he pulled the older man into a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Dustin chuckled.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Kendall felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Camille, and a strange looking man.

"You did amazing Camille!" Camille blushed and turned the the strange man.

"Kendall this is daddy, he works for Sony music, and he had a question for you." Kendall looked at the older man.

"Hello Kendall, I was very impressed by you tonight, you've got so much talent! Here's my card, we should get together and talk about maybe doing some demos!" Kendall took the card surprised.

"Thank you Mr. Roberts! I... I don't know what to say!" The man laughed and patted the kids arm.

"Say you'll call me!"

EPILOGUE

Dustin watched as the 19-year-old Kendall Knight ran out onto stage, he had come so far since the first time the police officer had seen him. The blonde searched for the familiar face and smiled brightly when he saw his "father". He waved excitedly before looking out on the screaming crowd.

"How we doing New York City?" Kendall paused as the crowd went wild. The music started to play as the blonde put the microphone to his mouth.

"Has anyone heard the song Epic?" the crowd screamed again and caused the teen to jokingly stumble back in surprise. "So a couple of you have, well this is dedicated to all of you" Kendall turned his back to the crowd and waited till the music picked up before turning around.

_This one is for the ladies,_

_They looking so amazing_

_let's get crazy _

_ain't nothing gonna save me_

_Make this an epic night!_

Dustin smiled proudly. This is where his "Son" belonged, on stage singing to a sold out crowd at Madison Square Gardens. Feeling someone come up next to him he looked to see Logan. He hugged the younger brunette.

"How's Touring?" He yelled over the crowd. Logan smiled before lifting his hand showing a silver band around his finger.

"Well it's definately a ride!" Dustin looked at the ring in shock before pulling the boy into another hug.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so excited for you! How'd it happen?" Logan laughed before turning back to the stage.

"I'll tell you after the concert" Kendall winked at his fiance before giving a head nod to backstage. Logan nodded and grabbed Dustin's hand.

"Come on, we are wanted backstage." Dustin followed the shorter brunette to security.

"Name?" The big security guard asked not looking up from his clipboard. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Really Ranel? you've known me for three years and you still don't know my name?" Ranel looked up and smiled as he saw Logan.

"Logan! Of course I know you, sorry, but you're like the 3,000th person to try to get backstage, who is this?" He asked pointing to Dustin, Logan laughed and put his arm around the police officer.

"This is Dustin, you know Kendall's dad?" Ranel fumbled with his clipboard and opened the gate.

"Come right on in... Sorry Mr. Belt, as I'm sure you know Kendall is on stage, but he has a costume change after this song, so you'll have five minutes to talk to him." Dustin nodded and followed Logan to the stage, he watched amazed as his son danced and performed to the crowed turning he looked at Logan talking to Kendall's manager, noticing Dustin's discomfort he walked over to him and looked out at his fiance.

"He really loves his job doesn't he?" Dustin asked, Logan nodded smiling.

"Yeah he really does, you never would have thought that six years ago though." Dustin watched as the song ended and his son ran off stage, first kissing his fiance, then hugging his dad.

"Dad! I'm so happy you made it!" the blonde exclaimed as he took off his hat and handed it to the stage hand. Stripping his shirt off he carefully hid his back from Logan before putting his new shirt on. Grabbing his new hat he placed it on his head and kissed Logan a final time before looking at his dad and smiling. "I gotta go, but we'll talk after right?" Dustin nodded and shoed his son back on stage. the 19-year-old laughed before running back and singing another song. Dustin couldn't help but think as he continued to watch his son.

_'__This __is __where __you __belong __son, __right __here, __right __here__'__._

* * *

><p><em>sooo what do you think? I know it says that Ranel has known Logan for three years, well I'm just thinking that he's known kendall from the get go and Kendall is ALMOST 20, so that's three yearsish <em>

_anywho let me know what you think!_


End file.
